Certain disclosed embodiments relate to the field of container supports and, more particularly, to a system for supporting a container that includes a belt or belt clip and a magnet attached to an insulated sleeve.
An insulated sleeve for a beverage container, sometimes referred to using the Koozie trademark, includes a generally cylindrical portion that is sized and shaped to closely surround a typical beverage can or bottle and may include a bottom or base portion. The insulated sleeve helps maintain the temperature of the beverage and may provide a comfortable gripping surface for the user.
Many cup holders include a hook, clamp, or clip assembly for temporarily securing the cup holder to a surface, such as a table edge, a tray, or a vehicle door. Some existing sleeve designs include a magnet for attaching the sleeve to a metal surface.
For many existing designs, detaching the insulated sleeve involves too many steps and/or requires complete removal of the cup holder or clip, followed by additional effort to re-attach the support. Also, many existing designs offer only partial insulation or include too many parts to be practical.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved system for supporting a beverage container.